


Moments Like These

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, F/M, Kara is a size queen from the word go you know what I mean?, Kissing, Late Nights, Luther is a soft boi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slightly dominant Kara, Slightly submissive Luther, Smut, Something not Yandere for once, Takes place after pacifist ending, Underrated Pairing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: There are many things Kara loves about Luther. She loves how gentle he is with Alice, how protective he is of them, and most of all Kara loves these quiet moments with him. When it is just the two of them, when Luther shows her just how much he loves her, and she him.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 14
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Aaaaand here I am with another Non-Yandere DBH smut fic. Once again featuring every ones fave underrated pairing Luther x Kara. I hope you enjoy it and as you know I like to warn people about what my fics might include. This story will feature Smut, oral sex, blow jobs, and a whole lot of sugary sweet romancy stuff. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I will remember our time fondly. Now, that we got that out of the way here is Moments Like These, my Luther x Kara smut fic. I hope you enjoy.

Nights like these were always Kara’s favorite. A soft smile on her lips as she gazed up at the stars shining over head. Nights when she didn’t have to worry about hiding from the humans who would have her and Alice destroyed. Not having to run. She loved moments when she could just relax. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked to her partner, Luther. Warm brown eyes meet her own blue eyes, her smile widening as she looked to him, laying her hand over his. 

Luther, the one who had helped them get to where they were. If it weren’t for him... No, pushing those thoughts from her head she smiled up at him as he pulled her close as a cool breeze blew past them. A shiver running through her as she inched closer to him as he pulled her into his lap.

Laughter sounded from somewhere in the distance, both of them looked to where Alice was playing in the yard with a few other kids, it was late and they knew they should really call her in for the night.

“Alice!” Kara called after a while, watching as her adoptive daughter skidded to a halt and looked to her. “Time for bed.”

Waving goodbye to her friends Alice moved towards them. Getting up Kara lead Alice into the house, Luther close behind, his hand still on Kara’s shoulder as they wished their neighbors goodnight and locked up for the night. After making sure Alice was comfortably tucked in bed the two of them retreated to their own room. But, Kara had other things than sleep on her mind if the coy smile on her lips was any indication to Luther. Whose thirium pump skipped a beat at what she might have in mind. 

Stepping into their shared room Luther turned towards her, looking into those warm blue eyes, as she looked up at him, her hands pressed firmly against his chest. He loved her like this, when they could have a moment alone, when she liked to try and take control of him. Which he was more than happy to give her, and besides it was rather cute seeing her try to shove him onto the bed behind him. Not that she could but he loved how she tried, loved that coy little smile on her lips, the way she bit down on her bottom lip, her cheeks flushed a light blue. 

Collapsing on the bed he placed his hands on her tiny waist as she climbed on top of him. 

“I love you.” She whispered, before pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

Placing a hand on the back of her head Luther deepened the kiss, tongue pushing past her lips, a low moan escaping her lips her tongue dueling with his as he rolled them both over until she was underneath him. After what seemed like forever they parted, both seeming out of breath as they met their eyes again. Love and lust shining in them.

Kara loves moments like this, when it’s just the two of them, when they can have moments like this where they could show each other how much they loved each other. Biting down of her bottom lip once more she lifted her hips and shimmied out of her jeans as Luther tugged them down. Revealing her powder blue cotton underwear. Eyes settling on the wet spot forming on them. He smirked, she was always so eager during the moments like these. 

Brushing his fingers against her clothed sex, making her hips buck at his touch. He loved how sensitive she was, in the time he had known her he never thoughts she would be so sensitive during sex. It certainly made things interesting for him. Once he thought she was wet enough he tugged down her panties and tossed them over his shoulder. He didn’t know where they landed, he didn’t care, his eyes glued to her, watching her face as he slipped his fingers between her folds before gently slipping a finger inside of her. Making her gasp and clench around his finger, her hands fisting the blanket underneath her, her eyes fluttering shut as he pumped his finger in and out of her. 

Her orgasm, what she knew would be the first of many, creeping up on her as Luther quickened his pace, until she had let out a strangled cry, hips bucking once more as she came. Clenching around him as he continued to ride out her orgasm before slowly, and reluctantly pulling his finger out of her. 

“My turn.” Kara murmured, pulling him in for another kiss before moving to straddle him.

Her hands undoing his zipper, as she placed kiss after kiss on his face and neck and down his chest. To her, Luther was a magnificent piece of art. Removing her hands from his jeans she took a moment to run her hands down his chest along his muscles, feeling them tense under her touch. Sliding her hands down his stomach she placed kisses and bites along the skin. 

Carding his fingers through her snowy white hair as she moved lower and lower until she reached his waist again and began to tug down his jeans. Revealing his dark red boxers to her. His big, glorious cock straining against the confines. Feeling her thirium pump begin to quicken as she tugged down his boxers. 

Licking her lips she had to admit as much as she loved every inch of Luther she loved his cock. It was large, and thick, and beautiful. Shooting Luther a look she wrapped her hand around his cock. Her hand could never quite wrap around it entirely as she slowly pumped him. Her thumb brushing against the tip of his cock, making him gasp, his cock twitching in her hand as she did so. 

“Kara...” Luther gasped, as she brushed her thumb across the tip once more. “Don’t tease me anymore.”

Smirking Kara looked up at him, his eyes fixed on her. Lust shining in those dark pools, his thick fingers carding through her hair once more. Lapping at the head of his cock she took him in her mouth. Her eyes sliding shut as the taste of his precum exploded across her tongue. A low moan escaping her lips as she tried to take more and more of him in her mouth. She wanted more, needed more, she needed the man above her moaning her name, his hands. Those large, powerful hands on the back of her head urging her on. Until....until.... Her pussy clenching at the thought of him cumming down her throat.

And as she pumped him she felt him twitch as she continued to suck him. Saliva trickled down his shaft as Luther let out another moan, his head thrown back as he placed a hand on the back of her head, his other hand fisting the blankets underneath him as he came. 

Cheeks flushed Kara reluctantly pulled off of his cock, a string of drool connecting her lips to the head of his cock. Standing up she placed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him firmly, allowing him to taste himself on her lips before she pulled away, gently biting down on his bottom lip as she did so. 

Smiling devilishly Luther pulled her into his lap as he felt his cock harden again. He needed more, after all it wouldn’t be fair for her to pleasure him without him doing the same for her. 

“I love you.” He whispered, before placing a tender kiss on her lips, before trailing his lips down her neck, to her shoulders, his hands sliding up her sides to cup her breasts.

His thumbs brushing against her nipples, eliciting a gasp from her before taking her right nipple on his mouth. Tongue flicking across the soft pink bud before pulling away before turning his attention the other breast. 

“Luther...” Kara gasped. her head thrown back, her eyes closed as she held him close. “Please...I need you.”

Luther smiled against her skin, who was he to deny her when she had asked so nicely? Placing one final kiss on her lips he gripped her hips, and lifted her onto his already hard cock. The joys of being an android, it never took them long to be ready for round two, or three if he knew Kara. Luther chuckled, as he looked to the woman in his arms, groaning as he eased her onto his cock. Her warmth engulfing him, making his eyes flutter shut. In the time he had known her, he never expected her to be so insatiable in the bed.

“Aah...” Kara gasped, her eyes squeezed shut as she gripped his shoulders, as she continued to ease herself onto his cock. Intent on taking him entirely. Until she had him completely sheathed inside of her cunt.

Kara bit down on her lip as she let herself adjust to the feel of him, a sigh escaping her lips as she slowly began to move, sparks of pleasure shot through her, her head thrown back once more. A low moan escaping her lips as she rode him, as Luther placed opened mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulders. 

“Luther, I’m-” Kara let out a strangled cry as she came, clenching around Luther’s cock as he came shortly after painting her insides white with his seed. 

Slowing to stop the two of them sat there breathless, Luther’s forehead resting against Kara’s a warm smile on his lips as he looked to the woman in his lap before gently easing her off of him, watching as the woman collapsed beside him on the bed.

“That was wonderful.” Luther murmured, collapsing on the bed beside her, his finger brushing against her cheek, watching as she nuzzled the palm of his hand a warm smile of her own on her lips as he pulled her close. 

The two of them stayed like that, until eventually sleep took them both. The two of them basking in the warmth on each others bodies, gentle smiles on their lips. of all the things they loved about each other, they loved moments when it was just the two of them...

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And with that here is my Luther x Kara smut fic. To add to the ever growing collection of smut fics I write for this fandom. I hope you enjoyed it, I find it nice to write something soft and sweet compared to Yandere all the time. And I'm rambling, sorry about that...I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
